Switched
by RheannaTheHedgdemon
Summary: A new spark fragment was shown. Though Bumblebee was able to obtain it but everyone saw his demise at Megatron hand...Though the all-spark fragment has other plans...A Megatron/Bumblebee/Nemesis Prime
1. Chapter 1

Switched

Prologue

"Bumblebee!" Optimus said out loud seeing his yellow friend flying towards them by using his rockets, "Don't play around with that fragment!"

"Don't worry Boss-bot, it's not like i would drop the thing!" Bumblebee said across the comm. As the sight of the decepticons retreating gave him joy. He looked at his friends as they watched and Sari overjoyed face as she cheered. Then a shadow loomed over him and his friends gone silent.

"RUN!" Optimus shouted in the comm.. link. Bumblebee turned around to see the shadow figured of the deception leader looming over him with a smirk though his red optics said other wise: _hate, jealousy and…love?_

He heard screams from the comm. As his baby blue optics widened and the canon of the dark leader pointed at him and energy came right through. He felt pain shot through his chest plate; his spark chamber. His rockets gave out of as he starts falling to the ground his blue optics slowly dimming only to land on his friends. The faces of them was frightening, fear and shouts filled his audio his optics landed on Sari…Her face was now covered in tears her eyes small.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Then everything turned a bluish-wight and then black.

Chapter one

A small light appeared outside of Detroit of bluish wight, everyone stopped to look at it till it was out of sight. The small light was then lowered to the ground gently laying a yellow mini-bot. His lifeless body laid there with a gaping whole in the middle of where his spark used to be. The fragment slowly went into his chest and reactivated it, the body twitched as the now new spark appeared. The fragment stayed in the middle of the spark showing a lovely wight blue, the gaping whole in his chest slowly healed as it covered the fragment and spark.

The yellow mini-bot optics dimly online as he sits up. He looked around and his optics now glowing a bright blue.

"Where…what happened?" Bumblebee begin then stand up. "Wait….I'm suppose to be….offline…" Oiled tears started sliding down on his chasses. He shook violently as he saw the images replaying in his head. "Oh Primus….Sari…." He whispered and gripped himself in a hug as he fell to his knee's, her expression clear in his head her screaming his name like that; tears sliding down as rivers. He sobbed slightly then shook his head as he stood and wiped his face.

"I…I need to find them…tell them I'm okay…oh dear Primus…." Bumblebee looked around for the direction to the city and saw Sumdac tower and started walking, only wincing at the pained feeling in his spark.

"Well what do we have here?" Bumblebee turned swiftly as his stingers activated producing a small amount of plasma electricity. His blue optics widen lightly as he saw a large mech in black and purple and crimson red optics and three mechs behind him and a smudged smirk on his face.

"O…optimus?" Bumblebee said tilting his head slightly as he stared at the mech slightly in battle stance. The larger mech looked at him confused and somewhat shocked the other's looked at him and shrugged it off.

"No…I'm Nemesis Prime…" The larger mech said as another took out something that seemed like throwing stars as the red optics glaring at him. Bumblebee felt his nerves rattled a bit; these mech's look like his friends but so…so different. Bumblebee shook a bit as his stingers produced a bit more electricity as the red optics stared at him. Then he ducked as his used to be gold and black friend through a weapon at him.

"See ya!" Bumblebee shouted before using his great speed to get away from them and into town.

"Get him! He knows with the fragment it!" the one named Nemesis Prime yelled as his team reverted to there alt modes and gave chase. Bumblebee ran into Detroit as he saw his organic friends screamed and ran from the sight of him.

"Why is everyone running?" he mumbled to himself and looked at his auto-bot insignia, "I'm the good guy? So why are they running?" He then stopped and as he heard shouts and jet engines. "Great…" He then turned to see a fliers coming to his area but before the one's chasing him changed into there bot modes.

"Good you stopped running! Now where is the spark Fragment?" the large mech said as he aimed a canon ball at Bumblebee.

"I…don't know!" Bumblebee shouted a bit confused about the entire situation.

"good we get to do this the hard way!" The one that black and insanity written in his red optics said as he took out his nun-chucks: Jazz! Was the name ran into Bumblebee thought processor he moved out of the way as he attempted to hit him. The other one that seemed to be Prowl smiled evilly as he appeared behind him and ready to stab him. Bumblebee optics glowed lightly as he jumped up and over Jazz when Prowl stabbed forward only hitting his team mate.

"Hey! Watch it!" Jazz yelled at the now irritated Prowl.

"Then don't get in the Way!" Prowl yelled back. Bumblebee then dodged a spiked ball that was attached to a cord past him and hit his two team mate.

"Wow, I know I said some mean things about ya and prank ya doesn't mean you have to be mean." Bumblebee mumbled only to be ganged up as dodged slightly as he predicted the moves. Combos were able to be seen and he zapped opening as he heard them yelped at the pain. Bumblebee continued with a clear mind he moved swiftly and dodged smoothly.

"You guys can't do anything right!" They stopped and looked back to see Nemesis standing there with his axe. They moved with smiles. Bumblebee shivered slightly imaging him self cut him have or peaces by that thing. He swiftly slides under him and then stung his legs. Bumblebee watched only to be punched and tipped slightly by his axe then he was slammed against the ground. Wobbly standing up he looked up at Nemesis with his innocent baby blue optics.

"How cute, I think I know what to do with a little mech like you," He said as he raised it, the comment ticked Bumblebee off.

"I'm not Cute," He then saw it Nemesis shoulder popped a sign of a slash/side attack Optimus shows, he moved sideward as the axe hit the ground, "nor Little!" Bumblebee then punched Nemesis square in the face sending him straight to the building wall. He huffed slightly and stood the axe moved to Nemesis and the handle got gripped.

"Why you-"

"How about you leave Nemesis." Someone said out loud behind him Nemesis only snarled and yelled out commands and they turned into alt modes and drove off. Bumblebee breathed heavily as he shook as some dents and cracks in his bright yellow armor showed. "You okay?"

"Yea than-"Bumblebee said as he turned around only to freeze in place as fear overtook his entire processor. Standing before him was Megatron and his three team mates: Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Starscream.

"M…Megatron." Bumble mumble and stepped back slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Never in all his lifetime or his battle against the auto-bots have he seen such courage displayed before him. Megatron men told him their activity have gotten into the city and so they left to stop only to come to a sight of a yellow and black mini-bot fighting against three of them by himself. In which they were taller then him but the one bot kept fighting dodging with ease and attacking certain points as it he knew their weaknesses. Then Nemesis Prime came in and by that point he thought he should interfere until one look in the yellow mini-bot showed no fear, just blind hope and courage and happiness? As if he was fighting like it was some kind of joke. Many never under-estimate Nemesis but by the yellow bot fight he made himself look like a threat. Megatron and his three teammates were in awed as the sight progressed. Nemesis throws in a comment or taunt like always about the mini-bot being little and cute which he couldn't help but agree. Though as soon the words slipped the bot just snapped and moved out of the way of a move that he couldn't find a way to dodge or block till the last minute and shouted something about him not being that.

Now here he is standing in front of the mini-bot seeing the blind courage and determination turned into complete fear. The insignia was what he was caught off by: _An auto-bot?_ His thought processors screamed. Though the sign was different it wasn't purple but in fact red like his but had Nemesis and Ultra Magnus sign.

Bumblebee didn't know what to think, to do? Should he fight? Question? Run? Megatron was different like Optimus or Nemesis. Instead of red optics his was blue. Today was getting stranger and stranger by the minute. Bumblebee servos quickly changed into stingers, his entire body quickly followed into battle position. He fought off four of his team mate's look alike by himself! And now he is facing four most dangerous and deadly decepticons facing him with complete interest, shock and confusion. What's worst was that he had no help in case he couldn't handle it anymore.

"No, need to be alarmed." Megatron said raising his servos up as he stared at him. Bumblebee shook his head; the question flooding into his processor was having trouble taking all this in. He glared at them as small charges went into his stingers.

"Why should **I** trust you?" Bumblebee blurted out loud. His baby blue optics glaring right at them; the look of icy Blitzwing glancing between him and Megatron. His Canons on his back lowered pointing at him. Lugnut stiffening at the sight, Starscream even looks a bit un-easy when his body tenses slightly. Megatron doesn't know what to do, he showed no signs of attacking and yet the bot in front of him says other wise. His blue optics stares down at the younger mini-bot as the sight of those stingers made him think of one person that has them. Though the thought disappeared at the matter of fact that one was off-lined by him. Bumblebee slightly tensed at the signs of Megatron team showing; uneasy and feeling of a battle ready to start.

"I mean no harm mini-bot." Megatron said as Bumblebee optics landed on him, his body twitched slightly. "Though do not wish to fight you either." Bumblebee just snorted at the comment.

"When did you decide to become Mr. nice?" Bumblebee said as confusion over-taken everyone in front of him. Icy Blitzwing even had the look of confusion. Bumblebee body tensed he took a step back: _I need to get out of here!_ Only to fire as Megatron took a step forward. That when all of them came attacking. Bumblebee moved quickly to avoid Lugnut fist. Then his chest was shot at by Starscream, pain rattled through him his optics going off-line waiting for the face he is now dead…but he on-lined them and looked down to see a small gaping whole showing his spark. His optics widen: _The Fragment!_ His processor screamed out. Now he defiantly needed to go but before he can he moved swiftly optics glaring at Blitzwing as he fired his freezing canons at him. Everything happened so quickly first his stingers jabbed into Lugnut leg zapping him, the him kicking Starscream into the wall and then avoiding an attack by Blitzwing as his face turned into Hot-head. That's when Bumblebee lunged forward stingers powered to the max. Right into Blitzwing neck and zapped him. Blitzwing screamed then Bumblebee kicked him into the wall of a building and watches him slid down breaths being violently taking in by his vents.

Bumblebee was drawing the same quick breaths through his vents as he point his stinger right at Blitzwing spark chamber. Then before he could fire an organic female was in the way, on top of his Blitzwing Chamber.

"Sari? You zhouldn't be herez" Blitzwing icy face said staring down at her while she is standing there blocking his spark chamber form the line of fire. Bumblebee then froze his stinger powering down.

"Get away from him Sari." Bumblebee said as his body slightly twitched the whole in his chest didn't show the fragment completely just the top of his glowing spark. Sari gave him a confused look, then shook her head.

"Why?" she asked glaring right into Bumblebee optics.

"He's a decepticon!" Bumblebee said.

"You're an Auto-bot! so why should I trust you?" Sari said as her eyes gazed to Megatron as his canon was aimed right at Bumblebee so she slightly relaxed and continued glaring at Bumblebee. Bumblebee was taken back by this, confusion and other things were over-taking his processors.

"What? But Sari were friends." Bumblebee said, then something clicked into Blitzwing processor he was about to say something till he was cut off.

"IN WHAT UNIVERSE!" Sari screamed. Bumblebee optics widens, Megatron canon was fully charged ready to take fire. Bumblebee stinger turned into his servos, his entire body and frame tensing. His spark was hurting badly, oily tears started going his face. His servos slowly clenched his head and he let out the loudest, spark shattering scream his vocalizers can allow him, his baby blue optics now glowing brightly to produce a line that follows them. Everyone near by flinched and shudder, Bumblebee spark chamber flew open. Blitzwing optics widens and Saris eyes did the same. The spark fragment was in there glowing brightly will caressed by the yellow mech's glowing blue spark. The fragment glowed bright enveloping Bumblebee in a small bluish-wight ball. Bumblebee oily tears continue to fall as he violently shuddered as the images of Sari appeared in his mind.

The images then displayed inside the small bluish-wight ball like holograms of him and Sari. There first meeting, there games and jokes, the troubles they gotten into, the pranks they played together and fun. Sari shielded her eye's by the brightness.

'_Hi I'm Bumblebee..." _ Sari eyes looked at the images of her and the yellow and black mech.

"_I'm Sari"_ Her eyes widen at her name and there first meeting. Other images flooded past him as she still heard the screaming.

"Sari." Her head turned to face Blitzwing face, "I need you to calm him down."

"What? Why?" She yelled over the screaming and un-controllable spark reaction.

"He thinks you're the Sari he knows," Icy Blitzwing said as he set her down in front the glowing ball, "if we do it we will probity off-line and the rest of the city being in dust." Icy said as Sari looked at the screaming mini-bot. Sari nodded and slowly made her way to the yellow mini-bot. She made it inside the glowing orb that surrounding yellow bot.

"Hey!" She said out loud, the screaming stopped as the yellow mini-bot brightly glowing optics landed on her, oily tears caressing his face. The line of the bright baby blue out of the corner of his optics. His Spark chamber glowing even brighter and the fragment made his memories seeable by all. The images of Sari smiling, laughing, even anger, but one that was unsettling was her crying like the yellow mech screaming out his name and then everything turned black. Sari didn't know what to do; she then raised her arms to invite the mech into a hug. Bumblebee fell to his knee's as he stared his little organic friend. His arms came near her shaking; afraid if he touched it would shatter right there. Bumblebee servos wrapped around her then his arms and pulled her into a hug, his spark chamber sliding to a close as the in-crease of power slowly dissolves, and the orb disappears. Bumblebee optics returned to there normal glow, only as the tears slid down his face.

"I'm…Sorry…Sari…" He said while he hiccupped, "My…name is…hic…Bumblebee..." with that he fell in re-charge. Sari stood there be wielded as the yellow and black mini-bot fell. Blitzwing stood and walked over to the yellow bot.

"hiz name?" he asked as the rest came around and Megatron lowered his canon.

"He…said his name is Bumblebee." Sari said as everyone looked at each other.

"Impossible; Megatron off-lined him!" Lugnut shouted.

"Our Bumblebee he did." Icy Blitzwing said looking down at the mech, "but thiz iz another Bumblebee…from were ze Auto-bots are the heroz and ze are the villans" Icy said as everyone seemed to have an understanding to them. Megatron crouched down and picked up the yellow mini-bot and lifted him up.

"Any how, we need to get him to safety." Megatron said: _Knowing Nemesis he would want to have his 'Bee back…but I won't let that happen._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

His optics let out a soft glow when they on-lined. Everything about hurts, his processor jumbled, his vocalizer sore and twitchy, his spark felt painful. He softly groaned of the feeling; his optics stared at the ceiling of the medic-bay. _Was it all a dream?: Bumblebee_ thought, he tried to sit up but found he couldn't. His optics looked to find them bound.

"I zee you are awake." Bumblebee head turned to see Icy Blitzwing by the edge of the medic bed. Bumblebee then started struggling then they were off, he quickly jumped off and his servos changed into his stingers. "No need to be afraid." Icy said raising his servos up.

"Sorry if i don't trust you." Bumblebee said seeing no electrical energy going into his stingers.

"nor i to you." Icy said as he walked past him to the computer. Bumblebee mumbled something then changed his stingers into his servos and looked at Blitzwing.

"Is this the were-house by the docks?" Bumblebee asked.

"Ja"Icy said and turns to him, "I'm guezzing thiz iz where your friendz accompany?" Blitzwing asked. Bumblebee nodded as he looked at it. Everything seemed to be normal just Decepticons living here and running it. The door then opened as Bumblebee looked to see Megatron silver and blue armor walking in with Sari upon his shoulders. He looked at Bumblebee with his blue optics and Bumblebee glaring at him with his.

"Blitzwing?" Megatron said just as Blitzwing started typing on the computer looking over Bumblebee proto-form and his spark and vitals.

"Yez lord Megatron." Icy replied, "ze scan is complete."

"Scan for what?" Bumblebee asked as he saw him go to the computer.

"The spark Fragment in your chest." Megatron answered. "Blitzwing what does it say?"

"Ze scan zay the fragment is indeed not ours but another, az well for Bumblebee," Blitzwing begin "For the Fragment zeem to be hiz new source of power and Life...by ze display earlier may only be triggered at certain events...like Sari."

"What does this have to do with me?" Sari asked looking at Blitzwing.

"In hiz universe you and him were close, zo when you said something to the comment he gave earlier triggered the Spark Fragment showing his memories of you two together, az if to think it waz a lie or reality. In ze moment as well he waz confused of what waz going on around." Blitzwing answered. Bumblebee touched his spark chamber as he felt the fragment gave warmth within him.

"Is there anyway to remove the fragment?" Megatron asked.

"Not in a way without off-ling him zir." Icy answered then looked at the screen, "Though you have to be carefulz of what you do Bumblebee anything can trigger ze effect." Icy exclaimed looking over at the yellow mech. Bumblebee can only nod still feeling the need to run or fight these mech's.

"Go and look around Bumblebee." Megatron said as he felt blue optics stare at him, "Certain things may be different." Bumblebee took the opportunity to leave. As soon he did his optics laid on the main part of the Ware-house. His spark started hurting again his optics landed in an area where he usually see Bulkhead painting but the spot was empty, Optimus was always near the scanner to see any activity but to see Starscream there gave un-easy feeling. His head turned to the tv and entertainment area, he was glad the games where still there but Lugnut and Black Arachnid was watching the news. Bumblebee let out a sigh ang walks to the couch only to get the two looking at him.

"Umm...Hi" Bumblebee said with a small smile, "mind if i can sit here?" he asked.

"Sure kid." Black arachnid said scooting over to to allow some room. Bumblebee nodded and sat down and stared at the tv, it was the new of the events happened today. His C.P.U was still a little hard on understanding what was happening. Though the screen replayed his little fight with the look a-likes of his team: _if my team have look a-likes? where is mine? _

"I have a question..." Bumblebee said as the two looked at him, "if you are the heroes here and my friends and team are the villains...and they have look a-likes where is mine?

The two looked at each other as if silently trying to figure out something.

"Your version is off-line." Bumblebee head turned to see Starscream looking over at him.

"Off-line?" he repeated the last part.

"Yea," Starscream replied, "Your opposite is off-line; by Megatron." Bumblebee shuddered at the thought...in his world he was off-lined by the same person but only with a careless act and one shot..."and you being here now is enough trouble." Bumblebee optics stared at him.

"what do you mean?" Bumblebee asked as Black arachnid gave Starscream a death glare.

"Starscream don't you dare!" She shouted.

"Just you alone Bumblebee made him rethink of that day...Your presence made him realizes his love" The seeker said as the techno-organic female got up ready to say something.

"He needs to know..." Our heads turn to Megatron where Sari was now by his feet. "Bumblebee tell me how did that fragment got to be your new spark?" Megatron asked.

"ummm...in my universe me and my friends/team has just beaten you guys over a fight for the fragment...i was holding it and i was flying around with my rockets doing fun tricks; other then what the others think; then i was being over-shadowed and as soon i turned around i saw...our Megatron looking down at me while we were in the air and his canon pointing at me...he fired it and it went through my spark chamber then before i gone off-line i saw my friends faces...then a bluish-wight adn then black...as soon i on-lined i was here near the city of the woods." Bumblebee said.

"ze spark probability transported him to uz and gave you a nev chance to ask him out." a Random Blitzwing said and he laughed at the comment. Megatron looked at him and Random still laughing, his blue optics and mouth was a bit UN-settling then red to Bumblebee. Bumblebee chuckled a bit at the comment feeling tension being built up.

O.O In Nemesis base

Nemesis Prime wasn't in a good mood at all, the fact his team got their aft's kicked by a small mini-bot when it was one against three, but also getting the same thing to him by the same mini-bot! Nemesis sighed as he sit back and looked at the scanners, thats not only the strangest thing the fact the mini-bot knew his real name. Nemesis optics off-lined he could only think of a couple of people that knew his real name: _Bumblebee_

Nemesis shook his head at thought, the Bumblebee he knew was long gone...thanks to that bastard Megatron...Nemesis sighed in annoyance.

"Well lookie here!" Nemesis optics on-lined and then narrowed to the screen.

"What is it Sentinal?" Nemesis growled; he was not in the mood for this fragger.

"The Great Nemesis Prime and his team out-witted by a yellow and black mini-bot?" Sentinal smugly said. I glared at the two face ass; honestly why does Ultra Magnus deal with this fuck-tard? he can't do anything right. "By the name of Bumblebee..." the name made him snapped, he got up and grabbed Sentinal by the neck and lifted him up smashing him against the wall. His red optics widen in shock and fear. Nemesis bared his denta.

"Don't...you...dare...say...that...name..." Nemesis growled each of his words.

"But...ak...that ak...his ak hak...name..." Sentinal said as he tried to get air back into his body. Nemesis optics narrowed loosing his grip a little and glared at the other Prime.

"That yellow and black mech name is Bumblebee?" Nemesis asked a bit urged and ticked of someone making some cruel joke. Sentinal head nodded.

"Our Intel: Blurr: says that mech was named Bumblebee a-and that the spark fragment was now apart of him now and ack!" Nemesis sqeezed Sentinal neck ready to off-line him then and there, "a-and ak...He i-is akk...ak..fr-from ak-another...ak ua-universe." Sentinal said and that's when Nemesis lets him go. Sentinal fell to the ground shuddering in pain and getting air back into his tanks. Nemesis stood there in deep thought:_ The yellow mech he fought was named Bumblebee?...from another universe that has spark fragment about..._ Nemesis thought as his optics widen a bit: _Blurr you better not be joking about this or Primus help me i'll off-line you!_ Nemesis looked at Sentinal.

"Leave..." Nemesis said and Sentinal did just that without questions or a snide remark. Nemesis sit back into his chair as a smile returned to his face...he started to laugh, "Oh my little 'Bee Primus rewarded me your presence..." Nemesis remarked as he stared at the screen, "and this time i won't let Megatron take you away form me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Sari sat there staring at the yellow mech. Every one was by his side and watching him playing a video game trying to beat _her_ score. Though she has to admit he was pretty good for a beginner.

"Watch the other drivers they like ramming you off the road!" Starscream shouted, Bumblebee car paused as the car rammed it self into an-other beside and sped forward.

"can't touch me." Bumblebee said, his yellow and black stripped car (yes it looks like his alt mode) sped forward and crossed the finish line. Sari was now smiling. "What?" Bumblebee asked.

"Now here is the part where you face the boss…no one but me can handle." Sari said and sat down, everyone watched the screen when a cherry red car came out and over ride it's gears. Bumblebee smirks and pressed the driver trigger doing the same thing. Then both cars were off, neck to neck. Sari watched and saw certain things to allow her to win this game. Bumblebee blue optics looked for movement and then pressed the break when the cherry red car swings side wards ramming it self to the railing. Bumblebee car florid it able to get ahead. Sari eyes stared at the screen seeing him long passed her high score.

"You close to the finish line!" Random Blitzwing shouted; The yellow muscle car then turned sharply in a corner and gone through it.

"What are you doing?" Starscream screeched.

"Short-cut." Those were the only words that came to Bumblebee said before the finish line was now closer. Sari then stood with her mouth gape. The cherry red right on his heels if not a few leaks away. Bumblebee then used his nitro and gotten further ahead even crossed the finish line. Starscream cheered and Random picked up Bumblebee and hugged him as he laughed like a maniac. Sari stood there staring at the screen as the name Bumblebee replaced her in first place bumping her to second. She turned to see the Decepticons around Bumblebee. Bumblebee had a wide grin on his face and took in all the praise as his nerves started to wreck a bit. Megatron stood by Sari with a small smile on his face.

"Can you believe the act?" Megatron head turns and his optics lowered to Sari. "Him acting all so innocent and caring; but that is a lie."

"Sari," Megatron crouched down and Sari looked up at him, "He isn't the auto-bots we know here."

"And _you_ fall for trick!" Sari glared her eyes falling on Bumblebee, "He will betray us by the first chance he gets…I'll prove it to you."

"Sari, I think your jumping to conclusions; how about he takes you home." Megatron stood up and looked over at the group.

"What? But it's Starscream turn to take me home!" Sari wasn't believing what she was hearing; an auto-bot _nice_ and _friendly_? Megatron just looked at her.

"It gives you the chance to get to know him, Sari. Along the fact I won't allow Nemesis to get that Fragment Bumblebee has." Sari eyes lit up.

"You only care for Bumblebee…He is an Auto-bot and he is dangerous along the fact he knows this base and anything else. How do you know the stunt earlier today wasn't some trap to lure us in and believe he is different?"

"There's a difference between trying to kill someone and pretending to kill someone with those atuo-bots. But if it was a trick they wouldn't even neither hit him nor will Nemesis even bothered to give dents and scratches in his plating." Megatron replied.

Sari growled and turned to the door, only for that to be a queue for Starscream to move forward.

"Ready to leave Sari?" Starscream asked with a small smile and she just nodded.

"Starscream," Both of them turned to him and the others did the same, "Let Bumblebee do it." Megatron said and the yellow bot stiffen a bit and then nodded. He ran up to the door with a bright smile. Sari just glared and walked out and Bumblebee did the same.

"Be safe kid." Starscream said and Bumblebee changed into his alt mode and Sari getting in.

"Can't promise anything screamer." Bumblebee said and Sari slammed the door shut and stared at the steering wheel.

O.O

Nemesis was watching the screen and smirked when Bumblebee was the only one to take the organic home. He got up and left only to be tailed by Sentinal and Blurr, he looked back at them and stopped.

"What is it?" Nemesis glowered at them not in the mood nor have time to deal with them.

"Got-some-news-for-ya!" Blurr said quickly, his red optics narrowing. His black armor dazing, with light streaks from the light hitting it.

"What is it?" Nemesis asked. Sentinal looking between them.

"The yellow bot is known for speed." Sentinal said and Blurr rolled his optics.

"Along-the-fact-he-is-still-a-scout…But-don't-question-his-speed-he-can-be-sleak-as-me-but-more-nosey…But-how-he-was-able-to-beat-your-team-was-another-fact-he-has-an-all-spark-shard-stuck-as-his-life-force." Blurr said. Nemesis C.P.U snapped and he stared at him: _So that signal wasn't a miss-calculation_.

"How?" Nemesis asked.

"It-appears-he-should-have-been-off-line-only-the-fragment-was-nearby-to-make-sure-that-doesn't-happened…and-him-being-from-another-universe-also-means-the-possiablity-their-Megatron-is-evil-and-maybe-killed-him…" Blurr said and Sentinal smirked. Nemesis nodded and left.

"Good work Blurr." Nemesis said and left the base.

"Hey, why didn't he congratulate me?" Sentinal said and Blurr glared at him.

"Because-your-a-fuck-tard-and-you-can't-do-anything-right!" Blurr answered only getting a glare from Sentinal.

O.O

Sari didn't care if the yellow mech said he was a good guy; an auto-bot is evil no matter what. She glared at the red auto-bot sign on the steering wheel. Bumblebee was sleek when he moved and didn't contract any attention from the cops or other machines.

Sari was a bit amazed and figured he moved a lot around the city without anyone noticing. She saw her father's tower in view and Bumblebee drove to the front door and opened his door letting Sari out.

"Umm Sari." Bumblebee started and the organic girl looked at him.

"What?"

"I know you don't trust me and all but…can you at least give me a chance." Bumblebee said feeling his spark burning in dull pain. Sari shook her head: _That would be the day a die_. She didn't care if Blitzwing said the fragment might go off by any action; even her.

"I know Blitzwing or Megatron says you're different but I don't believe." Sari said as she turns to the yellow and black streak car, "I don't trust you no matter what, and if you even dare show signs of betrayal I will make sure my friends off-line you completely!" Sari shouted and turned and head inside. Bumblebee sat there by the sidewalk. His spark was now throbbing with pain and he couldn't help but feel betrayed and crushed.

"Oh…" was the only word he can come up with and drove off back to the warehouse. Bumblebee body shook from the pain as he continued to drive, un-aware of being followed. Nemesis was tailing Bumblebee his spark cans sense some confusion and pain imitating from the yellow mini-bot. The organic human did something to him and he wanted to rip her in half for it. Though right now the yellow mech needed some help and comfort. He saw the Warehouse and in view only to stop when Bumblebee did. Could he notice he was being followed?

Bumblebee changed into his Cybertronian form and walked to the base, head hung low and some oily tears sliding down his face. Nemesis did the same and watched the yellow mech slowly move to his destination. That organic did a lot of damage then he thought, his spark was in a painful hay-wire trying to calm it-self down with thoughts and short memories of their friendship. Bumblebee didn't know what to do now, Sari; his pal and friend won't even give him a chance. How could he be the same now? He was afraid and he knew his friends back home was probity crying over him or celebrating. Bumblebee shook his head at the second though Sentinal would be the only one happy with his demise. He saw a glimpse of something moving ahead of him and looked up seeing Megatron coming near him. Bumblebee stopped and stared, forgetting the oily tears sliding down his face.

Megatron felt the presence of Bumblebee and how sad and hurt his spark was. He left to make sure nothing bad happened to his little beetle, only to see him walking slowly to the base with tears. Nemesis hid and muttered under his breath. He was supposed to be the one to help the yellow bug through this pain not Megatron. Megatron sighed knowing Sari did something to bring Bumblebee into this state and wrapped his arms around him. Bumblebee let out soft sobs onto Megatron chest; his spark no longer able to stop him from breaking down into a mess.

Megatron lifted the yellow mini-bot and carried him into the base only to be greeted with worried faces and question concerning the yellow mech. He only said small things un-sure if Bumblebee spark will go off again like last time or the Fragment letting the yellow-mech go into his wish of off-lining. The fragment glowed softly allowing the glow to pass through Bumblebee optics. Icy face came to view o Blitzwing and checked the yellow mech; Sari did do something when he told her to be nice and trust him she didn't. He can tell Megatron wasn't to happy about it knew Sari was behind this. Icy sighed and told everyone to back up.

"vhere your room?" Icy said and Bumblebee head lifted he softly spoke where and Icy turned to Starscream. Icy opened his mouth only for Starscream to nod his head. Megatron walked towards Starscream room and opened the door to it; he slowly made his way to the berth and gently laid the fragile Mech down. Bumblebee curled up and letting soft sobs out. Megatron got up only for his servo to be latched on.

"Please don't leave." Bumblebee softly said and Megatron looked at him. He simply nodded and sat down by the berth lightly stroking the shoulders of the yellow mech. Bumblebee shivered at the contact and off-lined his optics still onto Megatron servo. He didn't care if he was the guy who tried to off-line him in his universe anymore, he didn't care he was a Decepticon anymore he only concerned is to be abandon and feel like no one cares about him. Megatron whispered sweet nothings as he continued to use his free servo to message Bumblebee back. Bumblebee sobs turned to quiet whimpers then nothing as his breath only hitched from small gasp trying to regulate his regular breathing. Megatron sat there still stroking the yellow mech, feeling his grip loosen but didn't dare leave. He laid his head down and stayed there un-sure if he leaves the fragment would act up sending Bumblebee into a spiral or Bumblebee doing something suicidal. Megatron could tell the yellow mech isn't the quiet type nor the thinking type. Megatron then fell into recharge; head on the berth and his body sitting next to it.

O.O

Nemesis was in rage when his plan didn't go as he wanted it to. He could have gone out of his hiding spot and fought, none of the mechs there were able to defeat him anyways but the thought of him harming Bumblebee in the process ceased him from doing the action. So many things can go wrong and Bumblebee was right in the middle. Nemesis felt the spark from the yellow mech looking for comfort not caring if was friend or foe it just needed to be healed and treated with love and care. Nemesis and muttering foul words in his language as Sentinal walked in.

"Seems the plan didn't go as planned now did it." Sentinal said and Nemesis stopped turning his head slightly as his crimson optics narrowed to glare at him. He was in no mood to deal with this peace of scrape. Sentinal mouth was raving on While Prowl, Jazz and Blurr were standing there looking half irritated. Nemesis slowly made his way to Sentinal and grabbed him y the neck and lifted him up. Everyone in the room froze and stared and the next thing they knew Sentinal was being smashed against the wall while gasping for air. Nemesis didn't care if Ultra Magnus was watching him right now (which he was on the video) of his brutality and rage. Nemesis through Sentinal across the room and Blurr moved out of the way when Sentinal body hit the table on full impact. Blurr looked over at Nemesis then hold his hands up and moved from the line of fire. Nemesis vents was cooling off from the display of pure bloody rage and looked up at the screen.

"Alright Nemesis, " Ultra Magnus started looking over the crippled Sentinal and then back to the prime, "I see your mission didn't go well in finding the spark fragment.." Nemesis shook his head and glared at Sentinal thinking he should off-line him then and there. "Also Sentinal tells me Bumblebee has returned from the well of sparks." Nemesis head shot up to the screen, "Is this true?"

"Sort of Magnus, the Bumblebee we encountered was from another Universe with a spark fragment wield into his spark, Ratchet said there is no possible way to remove it without off-lining him." Nemesis said as he walked to his chair and sat in it. Ultra Magnus nodded, he knew Nemesis always adored the little mech, though at times he was annoying and blabbers but he did give a sense of security when Nemesis is around. Their Bumblebee kept Nemesis from snapping on certain troops and though Sentinal (doesn't want to admit it out loud) was grateful a mech like that was there. But after his passing Nemesis became more cold and abusive then normal, everyone stayed out of his way when something didn't go right; he almost beaten Prowl to death for failing to get the spark fragment last time. Everyone mourn Nemesis for his lost and they mourned Bumblebee for leaving at a young age.

In short Nemesis wasn't the same after _his_ Bumblebee passed. He even asked Ultra Magnus to bond with the little mech on the same day Bumblebee was off-lined. No one gone near him from that moment afraid of Nemesis might do and they held a memorial for the passing youth. What a cruel war this turned out to be.

"I see..." Ultra Magnus said and stares at Nemesis knowing he would get that mech to be with him even if he was not from their universe, "Don't do anything hasty Nemesis." Ultra Magnus said and Nemesis nodded and the screen went off. Nemesis sat there and sighed allowing his optics to off-line. Ever since they found Bumblebee to come back to them they thought things would get better around here and Nemesis would be happy, though after finding out that Megatron got his goody weak servos on him first. Blurr shook his head in pity and left; This is going to be a long and painful mission. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay something i want to say real quick, you see i gotten an review and wanted to share it.**

_**I can't help but wonder, if this Bumblebee end up in another universe, would the other Bumblebee end up in his universe?**_** ~ sparklespepper  
**

**Okay that is interesting question, you see the Bumblebee in Nemesis world is dead, how he has died is explained in this chapter, also if you read in the past chapters it has explained that Bumblebee is off-lined.  
**

**So no, the Bumblebee in Nemesis world does not go into Optimuse's because he was dead long before our Bumblebee was. **

Chapter Five

_ Nemesis was walking in the hallway; pride, respect and fear was radiating from him. The soldiers beamed in fear of him, followed every order and were very loyal. No one dared challenged nor questioned him. No one could break into Nemesis and make him care or even let certain things slide. One bot did, he was able to make his way into Nemesis spark and make the Prime care. Oh his little black insect…Bumblebee._

_Nemesis watched as Bumblebee zipped place to place testing his speed, lately he has been going out doing illegal racing but never got the Decepticons attention. Nemesis told him to stop but he continued. Nemesis sighed watching the little mech curved around and then changed out from his alt form._

"_Sup boss." Bumblebee said his red optics looking up at Nemesis._

"_Decepticons silent and so are we…Bumblebee I don't think it is a good idea for you to be racing like this." Nemesis said._

"_Oh come on Optimus," Bumblebee whined; Nemesis never let anyone call him by his real designation but Bumblebee was not just any-one…he loved the little mech, "I never gotten into a brawl with the weak scum-bags during that and even if I did you'll be the first to help me…right?" Bumblebee asked looking up with his red optics searching almost pleading the Prime to say yes._

"_Of course but just in case."_

"_pff I think the humans made you soft." Nemesis glared at the black bug._

"_Fine…but-"_

"_Yea, yea I know call for help in case or re-treat from the scene of the crime…got to go scratch some paint!" With that Bumblebee left changing into his alt mode. Nemesis sighed and returned into the base…lately he couldn't bring him-self to harm the small mech. Nemesis touched his spark chamber knowing this feeling full-well. Nemesis made his way to the rec. room and told everyone to leave. After the did Nemesis bring up the screen and Ultra Magnus appeared._

"_Yes? Any news about the spark fragments?" Ultra Magnus asked looking down at his student._

"_We have retrieved three more fragments… but this isn't the reason why I called sir." Nemesis said._

"_What is it…" Ultra Magnus raised an optic brow._

"_Sir do you remember the code for a Prime…never to fall in love or bond?" Nemesis asked and Ultra Magnus nodded._

"_Yes…Optimus are you asking…" Nemesis nodded._

"_Sir may I have permission to bond with Bumblebee?" Then silence Ultra Magnus kept staring at his student, his follower and Prime. Ultra Magnus been hearing rumors about Nemesis being soft on one of his team mates from Sentinal…Ultra Magnus red optics never left. Nemesis stood there a bit nervous about the answer._

"_Yes…" Nemesis stiffened at Ultra Magnus answer, "You may bond with this bot Nemesis…because you deserved it, unlike another Prime I know…"_

"_Thank you sir." Nemesis replied and Ultra Magnus nodded._

"_Be well Optimus…" then the screen shot off. Nemesis walked out of the rec. room with a smile on his face, his spark beating with happiness. Nemesis stopped seeing Prowl in front of him a bit weird by his commander mood._

"_Sir...we got a distressed call from Bumblebee…" Prowl said and then Nemesis flickered and started moving._

"_Get everyone together."_

_O.O _

_On the battlefield Bumblebee moved quickly dodging fires from his attackers; he then hid behind a rock as the attacks repeatedly came._

"_Where the slag is everyone?" Bumblebee groaned his stingers in view and tucked further into the rock as it kept being blasted, rubble and cracks falling off. Bumblebee spark was pulsing, today was suppose to be like everyday when he raced, no problems. He saw Nemesis alt mode in view along with Bulk-head and Prowl following, Bumblebee vents let out a relieved sigh. His red optics looking back at the challenger. Lately he felt Megatron going after him every time in battle and it felt down-right creepy. His red optics then saw there organic friend holding something, a fragment._

_So that's why they came the blasted Fragment was glowing now and giving off signals. Bumblebee sighed and then rushed out towards the flesh-bag; she saw him and quickly ran for it dodging his attempted attacks. Bumblebee then lunged forward only to get knocked away by a larger mech. He quickly got to his feet and look up seeing Megatron. He readied his stingers and lunged forward attempting to land a hit, only for the fragger to dodge it. _

"_Fight me you damn coward!" Bumblebee shouted only for Megatron to grab his arm and slam him against a rock formation on the side of the road._

"_Bumblebee!" Bumblebee looked to see Nemesis running towards him only getting blocked by Lugnut and Blitzwing. Bumblebee optics looked back at Megatron._

"_Sorry little one." Was all Megatron said._

"_Sorry for what-" Bumblebee paused pain shooting through his entire frame. His red optics looked down to see a large sword in-lodged into his spark chamber. Bumblebee wheezed his optics wide. Megatron leaned in and kissed his top helm and stabbed the blade further getting a painful cry. Bumblebee optics were slowly dimming and they stared at Nemesis horrid face. The black and yellow mech spit up energon as he continued to stare at his Prime._

_Bumblebee slowly slipped away his optics giving one last shutter before realizing something…he never got the chance to tell Nemesis…how much he loved him. Then the black beetle slipped into nothing, his spark extinguish. Megatron stared down, sad and love in his blue optics. He took the blades out allowing Bumblebee body onto his arm and slowly placing him against the wall. _

"_Decepticons! Rise up!" Megatron shouted picking up Sari and transformed leaving the scene the others did the same saying stuff in there victory. Nemesis ran to Bumblebee corpse and stopped. He then slide onto his knee's and stared at the life-less mech. _

"_Nemesis?" Prowl said and then paused, "I'll call Ratchet…"._

_O.O_

_Everyone gathered as they stared at the now ceased black beetle. Bumblebee body laid there on the berth, no one felt more lost then Nemesis as he stared down at the body. Everyone looked at each other; Blurr knew of his love for the mini-bot and turned his head. Ratchet looked mourned and sad, Bumblebee was the only thing that kept things interesting around here…to keep Nemesis from flipping or snapping._

_Nemesis stared at the mech, he didn't leave everyone mourned but not just for Bumblebee but for there Prime as well. _

"_I'm-sorry-for-your-lost..." Blurr said to Nemesis and then left; even when he speaks really fast you hear a sad tone to it. Everyone left leaving the Prime with the one he truly cared. Nemesis walked up beside the black beetle and touched his face._

"_This war is cruel…" Nemesis begin and lowered his head and kissed Bumblebee on his lips and then lifted waiting to see some Primus miracle, "I never gotten the chance to tell how much I love you…good bye…my spark mate…" then Nemesis left feeling a broken spark and nothing but pain._

O.O

Nemesis stood up from his berth, the same painful memory as always. Him seeing his soon-to-be falling to his demise. Nemesis then walked out and stood in the hall-way, the base was empty at this time. Nemesis violently shook, every since the name came up and a bot with it came he been having the flash-backs more often…it wasn't satisfying it was painful, the consent reminder of what he should have done, if he would of asked yesterday then that day…but no…Nemesis had to watch as Primus punished him. Nemesis clenched his servos, he won't let Megatron take his beetle away again.

O.O

Bumblebee roamed around the base seeing if anything has changed, so far Blackarachnia gotten Prowl room, Lugnut got Bulk-head, Megatron got Optimus, Blitzwing got Ratchets and Starscream gotten his room. The little yellow mech sighed. He missed his friends dearly, Seeing Bulk-head create something through art was always interesting to see. Prowl sitting there in his tree meditating seemed so…peaceful…Bumblebee shook his head the things he missed the most is Sari, Optimus speeches and yes Ratchet contently throwing a wrench at him. Bumblebee sighed and sat on the couch, today was pretty much boring other then the fact he wasn't in his world made it even less fun. Bumblebee wondered for a second, was this what the Jettwins meant by it doesn't feel right in the area or spacing he was in?

Then everything flew, the tv, part of the wall. Bumblebee went into action and took cover when most of the building came crashing down. Bumblebee looked up, the alarms beeping and the Decepticons springing into action. There stood Prowl, Jazz and Bulk-head and out of that Nemesis stood there staring right at him, a small smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Now what all of you people been waiting for (sorry for the late update my computer broke down and i'm using my friends right now), the great yaoi/yoai smut chapter, of Switched!**

Switched chapter 6

Nemesis smirked when he saw his yellow beetle on the ground, chasis facing him; his ulbow joints propping him and on leg propped. His red optics came facing to his baby blue seeing the shock slowly fading away. Nemesis takes a step forward till he heard plasma guns pointing at him, his red optics taking note of the decepticons in the room, armed and ready for battle.

"Nemesis!" A loud voice called out, demanding respect. The dark Prime helm moved slightly to stare at his rival baring his energon swords, "What is the meaning of this?" Megatron asked. Nemesis only chuckled at the lord.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nemesis asked, his red optics watching the seeker helping the beetle up who glared at them. Blitzwing and Lugnut took a step forward to block a easy path to the young auto-bolt. Nemesis growled slightly then his smirk reappeared. Bumblebee watched as the look-a-like took out something, his stingers coming into view to defend himself from him and the others in case the decepticons fall.

"Let me go you peace of scrape!" his servo screamed out, wait servos don't talk. Bumblebee optics widen feeling his spark pulsed painfully, there in Nemesis clutches was Sari.

"Sari…" Bumblebee whispered then twitched as the little organic fell silent. Then a shrieking cry of pain wreck through the room. Nemesis squeezed a little harder each minute that passes, his smirk growing as the organic screamed louder in pain; a little more then maybe she will break as well. Everyone was silent and didn't know what to do, the auto-bots laughed at them and Bumblebee violently shook feeling the fragment in his chest growing more powerful; hurting.

"STOP!" Bumblebee screamed out loud and the dark prime did. His red optics meeting hurt blue ones, "I'll go…." He whispered his stingers turning back into servos, "I'll go…just please stop hurting Sari…let her go…" The yellow beetle begged slightly stepping forward. Nemesis then complied lowering his servo down and opened it, watching the organic running off slightly wobbly and got to the other side. Bumblebees sighed and calm himself then started walking forward towards them.

"You're not going are you?" Sari asked seeing him walk to them, Bumblebee stopped and looked at her and gave a smile and nodded, "Why?"

"Because where I come from… we auto-bots keep our word." Bumblebee said, walking over to Nemesis, his blue optics sharp to see any signs of attack. Nemesis then let a sweet smile on his face-plates, reaching out his servo to gently touching the mini-bot face-plate. Bumblebee tenses slightly when the servo touched him, Prowl then pinched a nerve on Bumblebee neck making the small 'bot pass out into re-charge. Jazz then through something on the ground creating a cloud of smoke to distract the 'cons, as soon the smoke cleared the 'bots were gone along with Bumblebee.

O.O

Nemesis helm tilted slightly to watch his beautiful soon-to-be rest. His servo gently tracing over his armor and slick form. Bumblebee shivered from the touches and slowly drawn out of his re-charge, his optics slightly dimmed and glowed brighter taking in his surroundings, he then squeaked catching the dark prime touching him. Bumblebee then scrambled away to the back of the large berth, his optics watching the larger mech.

"Shhh, my little 'bee. No need to be scared." Nemesis soothingly said slowly coming towards the mini-bot. The dark prime spark pulsed happily and flared his EM fields to call the small 'bot back. Bumblebee silently cursed himself when his spark pulsed at the invitations given to him, the pain and misery in his spark slowly disappearing. Bumblebee let out a stifle moan when Nemesis touched him and caressed him. Bumblebee servos pushed forward and tried to get away from the dark prime only for him to cry out in pleasure when the prime licked one of his horns.

"S-stop!" Bumblebee cried out knowing it probity would go deaf passed audios. Nemesis kissed Bumblebee on top of his helm and then his servos slide towards his pelvic plating. Bumblebee shuddered as Nemesis manually un-locked the plating. Bumblebee off-lined his optics when his heard a soft click sound as his plating moved to show his spike and valve.

"How beautiful~" the dark prime whispered as his digits rubbed the out-lining to his beetles valve. Bumblebee vocals let out a sobbed moan. He arched slightly when the larger mechs digits entered him slowly.

"Please…stop." Bumblebee quietly begged on for the prime to kiss him as his valve produced lubricant.

"Shhh, it will be okay." Nemesis pelvic plating slide off as his spike extended out, Bumblebee started struggling as his back was laid on the covers and his legs spread.

"No, don't!" Then Bumblebee fell silent and let out a silent scream when the dark prime entered him. Bumblebee valve walls tighten around him as he continued to enter him the stopped to allow the young 'bot to adjust to his size. Oily tears started slipping pass Bumblebee optics, his body shuddered as the prime started to move making him let out a few pained moans. Nemesis kept his pace slow willing himself not to take the young mech harshly or animal like. Bumblebee kept letting out a few pained moans, his servos trying to push the prime off. Bumblebee then let out a pleasured moan, Nemesis then kissed 'bee's neck and as his arms wrapped around the young mech. Then Nemesis made his pace faster, harder getting Bumblebee to scream some more in pleasure. Nemesis mouth components then took one of 'bee's horns into his mouth and sucked on it. Bumblebee moaned in pleasure, his spark pulsed and glowed brightly letting it pass his optics. Nemesis movement then became faster and harder and slightly deeper disserving a few screams of pleasure.

Bumblebee felt his overload coming near his servos gripped the dark prime, Nemesis groaned feeling his beetle tighten around him.

"Bumblebee…" Nemesis murmured the mini-bot name feeling the young 'bot overload, a few more thrust and Nemesis overloaded inside his beetle. Bumblebee let out another silent scream then fell limp, feeling his lubricant on his abandon and chasis along with Nemesis. Nemesis then pulled out of the yellow beetle seeing the mini-bot slip back into re-charge. "My lovely beetle…" Nemesis said as his servo gently rubbed Bumblebee helm and put his interface plating back on along with 'Bee's and left, leaving the mech to peacefully re-charge.

O.O

Sari sat there on the couch, controller in her hands but the game she was playing was on pause, she looked at the controller then tears slipped out of her eyes. She quickly whipped them off as the words Bumblebee said to her before the corward's took him away stung her.

"Oh…primus, what have I done?" She said and quickly stood up, she needed to save Bumblebee, she needed to save…her best friend. She took a deep breath and then stood seeing everyone at the places and Megatron mopping, "Alright listen up!" Her voice echoed and the decepticons looked at her with shocked expressions , "Where going to save Bumblebee, so I need all of you to get ready and stop mopping! There is no way in pit are we going to give up on the yellow 'bot!" Sari said gripping the all=spark key she wield.


	7. Chapter 7

Switched Chapter Seven

Megatron blue optics watched as Sari formulated a plan to save Bumblebee; for the first time since he been here Sari called him a friend. Sari talked quickly watching the decepticons taking all this in, her plan was simple; use some of the spark fragments as bait, catch an auto-bot and get him or she talking. Though the hardest part was the catching and talking though that didn't faltered her plan but who would be so stupid to fall into a simple baiting trap? Sentinal is one but he is such a coward he would bait himself out with some simple lie or false promise.

Sari stood there gripping her key, she sighed and looked at her plans. She stood and walked off while Icy corrected some minor mistakes and Starscream (for the first time) was adding something to make is more realistic. Blackarachnid caught Sari leaving towards the back and followed her. Sari stood there staring at the fragments and grabbed one and stared at it.

"You're really planning to use those aren't you?" Sari whipped around to the techno-organic and then nodded. "What made you change your point of view on the yellow beetle?" Blackarachnid asked watching the organic.

"Before those creeps adducted him I heard Nemesis talking about his plans when he caught 'Bee…at first I could care less but when he sacrificed himself to save me…those words he said rattled me." Sari said and turned to the techno organic, "Even though he is an auto-bot he was a good guy in his world and he viewed himself the same here and…I just through false accusations…when I first see him I going to say sorry…" Sari finished and saw the decepticon smile.

"It always good to give someone a chance; no matter what side they are on." Blackarachnid said, "now let's go save a certain yellow 'bot." Sari nodded with a smile.

O.O

The decepticons hid as they watched the fragments glowed, Sari took a deep breath and walked out as if she just found them and took out her phone to call them and tapped her foot.

"Come on…pick up…" Sari said and re-dailed it.

"Well-isn't-it-the-little-decepticons-pet…" Sari saw a shadow loam over her and slowly turned around to see an auto-bot and dropped her phone. _This is going to be harder than I thought_: Sari thought staring at the fastest auto-bot; Blurr. Blurr red optics looked around then sighed and stood up properly.

"You-can-tell-the-'cons-to-come-out-I'm-not-here-for-the-fragments-or-a-fight." Blurr quickly said and watched the 'cons got out of the hiding spots. With their guns pointed at him, Blurr tilted his head slightly and took out a chip and tossed it to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Sari asked questioningly.

"Because-'Bee-is-my-friend…and-seeing-him-cooped-up-with-no-contact-with-his-the-people-he-doesn't-know-anymore-isn't-good-for-his-health….save-him-from-Nemesis-while-you-still-can…" Blurr then left leaving a line of his super-sonic-speed.

"..Thank you Blurr…" Megatron murmured quietly.

O.O

Baby blue optics on-line, and stared at the ceiling blankly. His memory logs opened as he repayed the entire scene…when he was used. Bumblebee spark thumped in numb pain and then violently shook; he was used…used like some pleasure drone. Bumblebee then sat up when he heard the door suddenly opened, his first instinct is to run but instead he shuffled all the way back to the berth and watched the figure enter.

"Bumblebee?" a low rumble exit the figure and Bumblebee relaxed, online his optics not knowing when he off-lined them.

"Megatron?..." he asked not caring of how begging it was and then he saw blue glowing optics, making the yellow mech sigh in relief. Megatron slowly walked to the yellow mini-bot and picked him up bridal style and carefully carried him out. Bumblebee was silent, allowing his helm to press against the decepticon chasis and listen to the calm pulses, Bumblebee then started cried.

"What's wrong?" Megatron asked.

"He…forced me to interface…he…forced me like I was…some drone." Bumblebee murmered feeling disgusted to himself for allowing it. Megatron frame tensed slightly then kept walking.

"Everything will be alright…just rest for now…" Megatron whispered allowing his spark to send some pulses to ease him into re-charge. Bumblebee optics slowly off-lined as his systems did, cuddling into the larger mech before going into a dreamless sleep.

Megatron kept walking and saw the exit, the alarms around him going off but right now he didn't care nor bothered to see any auto-bots, no right now he needed to get his 'bee out of there.

O.O

Bumblebee awoken from re-charge, seeing the med-bay of the warehouse. His tensed frame slowly relaxed feeling he was once more safe and sound: _in a place that isn't his real home_: the thought echoed. Baby blue optics then saw the screen Blitzwing was killing himself over.

"Hey…" Bumblebee said quietly and making the triple changer stop and turn to him.

"I ze you are vell, no?" Icy asked coming to him and does one last scan. Bumblebee nodded and felt his spark pulse without any pain. "vour spark purged it'z zelf vhen you vhere resting." Icy said as he nodded and help Bumblebee up and stand.

"thank you…" Bumblebee said looking at the triple changer and saw that rare smile cross his face-plates but soon vanished as it came. Bumblebee slowly walked out of the room coming into view of Megatron first. Megatron smiled down at him and held out his servo, Bumblebee hesitated and took it following the larger 'con.

"Can...i erase the pain away?" Megatron asked, Bumblebee then knew what he ment and nodded walking beside the larger bot to his berth room.

"I would like that…lord Megatron…"


	8. Chapter 8

Switched Chapter eight

Nemesis optics glowed a dark red, his servos wrapped around one of his officer's neck and watching him struggle against it. Blurr gasped and chocked trying to get the dark Prime servos off of him. His optics dimming slightly by the lack of electrical current to his processor. His struggling continued but only getting weak in exhaustion; but if the prime or someone doesn't stop this he would have serious malfunctions. Ratchet shook his head seeing no one taking care to stop the prime from ending the mech life-stream. The medic walked up and grabbed the prime arm and started pulling it back only hardening his glare when rage filled optics faced him. Nemesis vented out and let go of the small speedster and watched as he vented quick seeps of air into him and out. His gaze then went to Ratchet who only went to the black mini-bot and check to see if any main circuits are damaged.

"Ratchet…" Nemesis said only getting a look from most of the auto-bots only seeing his optics getting darker, "Were going to on havoc on that city…."

O.O

Baby blue optics on-lined and looked around, his vision then caught Megatron; sharing the same berth. Bumblebee didn't pull away though only nuzzled closer to the 'con and smiled. Megatron smiled and wrapped his arm around the yellow mech waist and pulled him closer, giving a small kiss on his helm. Bumblebee giggled lightly allowing the decepticon to touch him. Then the sweet moment ended when the alarms ringed through their audios. Megatron grumbled something and Bumblebee pouted slightly allowing each-other go. Bumblebee stood up straight and stretched looking over to Megatron and slipped his pelvic plating back on. Megatron did the same thing and both of them walked out of the room, side by side.

Sari saw them and gave a small snicker and Blackarachnid shook her head with a sly smiled.

"Shud up…" Bumblebee said quietly, he was hoping to go another round…or three. Random only giggled slightly and Lugnut only stared at the TV, Starscream gave them that all knowing smirk; Primus the seeker is good. Megatron gaze settled on everyone while they tried to regain their composer and then Bumblebee noticed, both of their paint jobs where melded from each-others and he blushed harshly.

"Okay we got the 'bots right state of mind to harass everyone in the town so while you two clean up we will distract them for you." Starscream said with a smirk and Bumblebee quickly retreated to clean himself.

Sari then looked at Megatron with a smirk. "You are very happy, no?" Megatron could only smile.

"You have no idea youngling." Megatron said with a small noticeable smile resting on his face-plates.

O.O

Starscream and Lugnut flew quickly to see the four auto-bots destroying the city. They quickly landed with their weapons trained onto them until Nemesis saw them, optics dark with rage. Theo the 'cons shuddered at the pure rage the prime was showing and both of them quickly dodged the attack the prime swung. Starscream took to the sky firing his null ray at him not noticing the lunatic Jazz from behind. Jazz smirked then lunged forward stricking the seeker on the wing, the seeker let out a shriek as he fell to the ground creating a small creator. Blue optics dimmed lightly before off-lining, Nemesis walked closer to the seeker and raised his axe to completely end the flier life-stream.

Lugnut then punched the prime getting him away from his partner as the fire-truck tumbled away Lugnut picked up the unconscious seeker and flew for it. One of Lugnut servos went to his audio receptor and used his stubby fingers to press down to get a connection through.

"Requesting for back up, the auto-bots-mainly Prime-are going all out…Starscream is injured and in a minor sta-ahh!" Lugut words were caught off when an axe embedded into his back causing him to fall out of the sky. Nemesis watched as the large fat-aft fell out of the sky; losing his grip on the seeker he was holding. Lugnut landed creating a larger creator watched the seeker landed beside him. Starscream was the wrenched out of minor stasis and sat up, his blue optics going over to Lugnut then gasped/

"Lugnut!" Starscream shrieked and crawled to the larger 'con, his clawed servos lightly touched his chasis seeing the energon axe poking through. Lugnut coughed up energon, his blue optics dimming slightly as he stared at the wound. Starscream whimpered at the sight and tried to get the bigger mech up, "Come on buddy let's go…you can make it." Starscream tried pulling him up but found it use-less and sat beside him on his knee joints. Blue optics looking over to see his partner's energon leaking to the ground and oily tears started slipping from his optics. Lugnut coughed once more and looked up to the seeker.

"Run…Star-stzzz-scream…run-stzzz." Lugnuts words started becoming static, though the seeker refused and stood his null rays ready for firing, his frame tensed when he saw Nemesis staring down at them. Nemesis tilted his head slightly then a wicked smirk came to his face-plates when he started coming near them, his digits flexing. Then plasma made electricity hit him making him stob and shriek in pain.

Bumblebee raced forward and punched the distracted dark prime, his blue optics glowing brightly with a hint of white in them. Seeing Nemesis farther Megatron then blasted him and went to distract hima dn most of his team, the yellow mini-bot was about to join when his audio receptors caught the sound of coughing and turned his head. He then regretted it; Starscream was beside him horrified by the sight, then the image popped into Bumblebee mind; would he looked like that if the fragment wasn't there?

That thought then stobbed as he blindly ran to the and tried to see if he could help the large jet, his optics falling on the energon axe poking out of his chasis and shakingly sighed.

"Starscream…I need you to help Lugnut up…" Bumblebee said when the seeker looked at him and nodded. Lugnut frame slowly moved up due to the weight of it, Lugnut slowly vented in and out as Bumblebee grabbed the handle and took a calm breath. "Sorry Lugnut…" He whispered and wrenched the weapon out getting a loud pained groan. Bumblebee moved the weapon away watching the seeker put his friend down on the ground.

"t-zzzst-thank you…" Lugnut said feeling the pain has lighten but only stung. Bumblebee nodded, oiled tears filling his optics as he stared at the large mech seeing the blue optics dimming even more. Bumblebee frame shook violently, his spark hurting and feeling the 'con's pulse even slower and the seeker pulsing frantically. The yellow mech then stood, his optics glowing even brighter; now he was pissed.

Megatron hit the ground, dents and scratches all over him; his blue optics seeing the four 'bots coming closer. Nemesis raised one of Megatron energon swords and held it at the mech, Megatron sighed and off-lined his optics waiting for the blow. He vented slowly then tensed when a skrieking of pain reached into his audios, then he onlined them noticing it came in front of him and the sight scared him.

Blumblebee body was shaking in pure rage, his optics having that excess light leaving a line to his optics; his 'pupils' no longer seeable. The yellow 'bot stingers were giving off electrical pulses but the pulses weren't yellow but blue and lovely and white-blue as it descended all the way to his shoulder plating slowing that beautiful dangerous look on him. His chasis wide open for all to see his spark; his spark was white when the fragment glowed a sky blue. Bumblebee over-powered optics glared dangerously at the auto-bot who looked in shock, fear and awe. Bumblebee then stepped and rand towards them leaving a streak of yellow and light lines of blue as, his stingers zapped the over-powering charged at them getting trembles of pained shrieks and short circuiting one of them. Nemesis moved his optics brighten a bit only to see the small mech stabbed one of his stingers into his neck cables and shocked him.

The pain of it was high and none he ever felt before and the felt a large amount of force on his chasis and went flying back creating a creator in one of the buildings. A blue lining started circling around him and a large dust of wind picked up, everyone stopped to watch the 'bots literally fled when they saw the damaged leader slowly getting up. Then a startling shriek let out of the yellow mini-bot.

Bumblebee was being over-whelmed by emotions that he couldn't control, his body was now acting on instinct and the next thing he knew was the excess energy he was creating grew larger allowing it to create a small space bridge near him. The space bridge grew bigger until the excess energy was able to keep open, his body trembled of the large amount of power that is literally scared him; only fueling it more.

"BUMBLEBEE!?" The yellow mech then turned and his his over-powered optics widen seeing a familer organ running through with a few familiar frames chasing after her.

"Guys?"


	9. Chapter 9

Switched Chapter Nine

Sari ran through the space bridge her and the auto-bots were repairing till it started working out of nowhere. She swore she saw a familiar yellow and black frame so she ran, ignoring Optimus and everyone else, as soon she got out the other side she found a new-found happiness and hope as tears slid out of her eyes. She saw Bumblebee but he look so different…so dangerous and the aura around him was scary yet lovely. She paused her focused on him and only him, a smile on her face, the others caught up and paused and saw him to, some rubbed their optics to see if their malfunctioning or something.

Prowl gaped at the scene noting the destruction around them and the fragment glowing brightly in Bumblebee chasis. Ratchet by most was shock, his view came on the prime look-a-like then the difference on the decepticons. Bulkhead was by most confused but happy when he saw his little buddy again, though frightened by the appearance. Optimus was by relieved though one glimpsed he saw the deceptcons and Megatron blue optics looking back at him and the counter-part.

Bumblebee felt oiled tears slipping pass his optics, the over-charged feeling slowly slipping, a smile on his face-plate. His chasis sliding close as he quickly ran to them, losing the speed his used to beat the opposites. The optics turning back to their normal glow, his stingers disappearing making the excess plasma electrical energy fade in small flaks of sparks.

Sari ran up and allowed her own friend to sweep her up into a hug, Bumblebee slipped to his knee joints as both of them cried in happiness of seeing each other. Optimus walked closer to them with the rest of them, his blue optics keeping pealed for Megatron and the other 'cons but they were…keeping watch on them. Bumblebee lifted his head to everyone and quickly stood and hugged the prime he knew, the recognizable red and blue paint job clear for all to see.

The next to enter was by shock making every 'con tense, Megatron quickly stood, paying no processor to his scratches and dents. Ultra Magnus stood tall and firm, his hammer in view; his blue optics taking in the damaged area and then the 'cons. Sentinal got in front with his energon sword in view and Bumblebee quickly stop the reunion and got in front of them.

"Please don't attack them; here it's different than ours!" Bumblebee said out-loud, his optics pleading. Ultra Magnus raised his head to view Megatron and took note of his blue optics along with every 'con.

"I indeed see that…Sentinal put that weapon of your away, we have no reason to fight them." Ultra Magnus said getting shocked expressions and by most a wide smile on 'Bee's face-plate. Sentinel looked at him, opening his mouth component but then closed them and did so. Bumblebee then turned his head when he heard coughing, his optics widen as he quickly got Sari and went to one of the crators. Sari looked and gasped, there Starscream was trying to aid Lugnut, energon everywhere and a large hole in his chasis. Bumblebee got on the other side of the large 'con.

"Sari, I need you to use your key to save him…" Bumblebee said placing her on-top of the 'cons chasis, the organic looked at him.

"Are you insane? There the bad guys remember?" Sari asked and then shuddered when the 'con coughed. Lugnut heave and vented calmly, opening his mouth slightly.

"Whatever I did to you in your world I am sorry…" Lugnut begin catching her attention as she stared at his blue optics, "But here; we all are different, the ones you called heros and friends are villains here…the ones you call bad guys are heros here…fending for a cause of freedom and hope…" Lugnut coughed again getting the seeker to calm down and even his breaths as possible.

Sari continued to stare and gulped lifting her key and pressed it to his chasis watching it open. She saw the spark slowly losing its own light, blinking of threat of off-lining or to continue. She then pressed the key into a lot and turned it watching the bright light evade the entire form of the large 'con. The gaping hole of where the weapon was at slowly healed, the lost energon was reclaimed, the soon-to-be extinguished spark brighten; full of life. Sari retracted her key and watched as the chasis closed and the large con taking steady breaths and slowly raising him-self. Bumblebee lifted Sari and stood smiling at the recovered 'con.

O.O

Megatron watched when Nemesis was taken away by the 'cons, a smirk of victory plastered on his face-plate, Ultra Magnus next to him.

"Times are indeed different here isn't it old friend?" Megatron asked turning his head to look at the 'bot. Magnus looked at him with a small smile on his face-plate.

"indeed it is…I hope you took care of one of my primes team mate." The 'bot asked turning his head to look at Bumblebee and the others getting to know the different 'cons. Some made jokes, laughed and told stories.

"There were a few complications, but none we couldn't handle." Megatron said looking over as well, seeing the happiness on his beetle. A short silence over-took them then Megatron opened his mouth, "you got yourself a strong youngling Magnus…" Ultra Magnus looked at Megatron shock and surprise in his optics, "Keep him safe and happy old friend." Magnus then nodded to him.

Everyone turned towards the space bridge and waved goodbyes to their friends.

"oh wait!" Bumblebee said making everyone stop and look at him. Bumblebee quickly ran to Megatron and stood on the tip of his pedes and kiss the side of Megatron face-plate, Megatron was caught off guard by this, his blue optics looking at him seeing a smile on his beetle face. "Thank you…for everything." Then he left running back to everyone not bothering with the shock expressions.

Megatron smiled as he watched them all leave, even bumblebee knowing full well why he should. Bumblebee spark pulsed with happiness when he step through the space bridge, going back to his home.

**O.O**

**Sequel anyone? **

**Heh but hey I had fun writing this story of mine, though I didn't think much people would like it to be truthful. Though if anyone would like a sequel don't be afraid to say so.**

**Though I hope you guys like it and thanks for reading it.**


End file.
